Some CastorLinde Base Conversation Thing
by Fueled By Nightmares
Summary: This has been sitting around for probably 6 months unfinished and it's not even very good. Sadly it's also the best thing I've written. It's just some Base Conversations with Castor and Linde how bad could it be? Oh yeah Radd's here too.


_**Just some Base Conversations between Castor and Linde, with some Radd near the end. Nothing too special. Was originally gonna write it like a game script but you can't do that so this was the result. I picked Castor and Linde because I totally thought Castor's sister sold herself into Knorda Market and not Port Warren. This fanfiction is probably the worst thing you will ever read that can still be called literature. The ending bits went through some changes because I'd like to make something halfway decent.**_

* * *

"38... 39..." Castor muttered, counting each and every coin. He suddenly felt a hand on his back and jumped.

"Castor! It's just me!" His ally Linde told him. The Hunter said hello, before going back to his coins, which he'd lost count.

"Castor, Prince Marth has told me that your mother is sick again. I lent some money to Sir Roderick for new weapons, but what I've left you can have."

Castor was surprised by the offer. After what happened the previous war, he'd expect Linde wouldn't have anything to spare. While she was the daughter of Miloah, he would think Archanea would be devastated like Grust and Macedon were.

"Prince Marth is right, me mums not well." He spoke, as Linde put her money next to his own pile.

"I hope your mother feels better soon." She told him, before walking off.

"Yeah..." Castor said under his breath, going back to counting his coins.

* * *

With money in one hand and bow in the other, Castor walked across the Altean Army's base. He saw his friend Rickard getting lectured by Sir Jagen, and about 10 feet away from them Sir Jeorge talking with fellow archers, Ryan, Norne, and Gordin. He walked passed them and several others, before stopping and noticing Linde with a bandage around her arm.

"Linde?"

"Oh! Castor! Have you sent your money to your mother yet?"

"Not yet..." He replied, his eyes still looking at her arm. "Is your arm...?"

"It's only a minor wound, and we've not many Heal Staves or Vulneraries left." Linde told him. "They'd best not be spent on things like this."

"N-no, you should have someone look at that." Castor looked away from her injury and to his coins, reluctantly taking out everything Linde gave him.

"Castor! I can't! Your mother needs this money more than I do." Linde told him. Castor held the coins in his hand, staring at them, and then Linde, then back to them. He looked away and dropped the coins on the ground, before running away.

"No! Castor!" Linde barked, in futile attempt to get him to come back.

* * *

"Have you seen Castor?" Was all Linde said for the past several days. The Bowman had been avoiding her, and apparently everyone else, since he had returned her money. She'd prepared to turn around and check the other side of the base again when she heard his voice.

"Me mum's sick, and I need money for the medicine... No, Already used that... My Mother's not well, and I've not much coin for Vulneraries..., yeah that's it. Good 'Trainin' right there..."

"CASTOR!" She yelled, turning to her right. Castor walked into view, clutching a letter in his hands.

"Castor, how could you take advantage of people's kindness like this?" She continued. The Hunter slowly backed away, muttering some excuses.

Linde was overcome with anger. She held up a book, A Thoron Tome, as Castor dropped his letter and broke into a run.

"Woah, woah! What the hell are you doing, Linde?" She'd heard someone say. Radd grabbed her by the arm, forcing her to lower it.

Her anger had left now, and was replaced by sadness. She wasn't as acquainted with Castor as she was with say, Etzel or Merric, but she thought she knew him well, and couldn't imagine him doing something like this.

Linde attempted to run off, but Radd hadn't let go of her.

She'd started to cry now. The Mage didn't want to believe he was a bad person.

Radd looked over to where Castor was standing, and noticed the letter he had dropped. Radd let go of Linde and picked it up, reading over it's contents.

The letter was from one of Castor's siblings, saying that they "Weren't proud of Castor's methods" and "Mother doesn't approve of you swindling for us either."

"Linde, listen..."

* * *

Castor paced around the camp, scanning for his letter. He knew the chances of finding it were slim, but searched anyway. It kept him on the move away from Linde, who'd probably try and blast him into smithereens given the chance.

The Hunter looked up, and saw sky was dark. He made to head back to his tent, with any luck Linde wasn't waiting for him ready to tear him to shreds. Castor, of course, was a very unlucky man.

"AGH! Uhm... He-hello Linde." He sputtered, preparing to back away.

"W-wait! Castor..." Linde began, making him stop in his tracks. "Radd told me... He told me about your sister."

* * *

"...aimed past Caesar and Radd, hitting the Ruffian between the eyes. He fell over, dead, as did my sister only seconds after. Twas then I decided to try Rickard's method of making money, tricks and thievery. I had to... I couldn't let it happen again.

"Ah, Castor, I'm sorry." Linde responded. "Oh... Um, you dropped this earlier."

"Thank's..." The Hunter spoke, taking his letter and making to leave, before Linde stopped him.

"Castor... I really am sor..."

"Quit apologizin'," he interrupted. "You didn't kill her. You didn't ask someone to kill her. Nothing you coulda done. Nobody's fault but the bastard who did it to her."

Linde knew Castor really blamed himself, but didn't say anything, letting him walk away to go finally send his (stolen) coin home.

* * *

 _ **Was that a flaming pile of garbage or what? Haha. But seriously you think the ending was bad it was WAY worse in earlier stages of writing. Also at one point I had Tomas mentioned in passing over Ryan but I changed it since this conversation happening that late in the story would be weird, like 1 chapter away from Hardin, if anyone cares. If anyone thinks they could do this story better by all means please do, the only thing I got right was Castor's characterization and even then that's debatable depending on who you ask.**_


End file.
